The World In Which I no longer belong!
by noble dragon stars
Summary: Harry is feeling a bit left out and alone the wolrd has changed so much around him and he is the last one left of the world in which he grew up in. But he has one last thing left to do and then he may find peace somewhere
1. The World as it Stands

**This is a story that is in tribute to all the people who not only love Harry Potter but the other characters that have died after the final series of the book. It is not intended to make any money and all the characters belong to the one and only JK Rowling and Warner brothers no copy right infringements on either party are intended . That is about it then let start on the story.**

It had been 40 years to the day since Harry Potter had been on one of the greatest man hunts of any wizards for exactly 40 years ago at the break of dawn Harry Potter had been a free man and was for the first time allowed to live his life free from the evil wizard Lord Voldemort. Yet on this day Harry lay on his bed quite alone and a tear rolled down his face as he lay their just before the day break he lay their and remember how he had seen his family, friends and teachers die yet there was some faces which he could not get out of his head even in the 40 years or so that they had gone for Harry was now 57 and not the 17 year old teenager that he once was. He lay there for a while as though transfixed in thoughts that no one else could see but they could see that he was crying.

He then stirred himself up out of bed as though their seemed to be little energy in him. His house was cold and dark and he was quite alone. He moved down the cold dark spiral stairs into a large living room that too was in complete darkness. Harry then pointed his wand at the hole in the large wall on the other side of the room and without speaking a word flames burst into life in a large grate that lay on the other side of the room. Harry Moved towards a large mahogany cabin and with drew a small dusty looking bottle and one large glass. He flicked his wand and the bottle started pouring itself into the empty glass. Harry eyes seemed to be still wet and tearful so much so they were creating a fog cloud in his glass he sat by the fire and the glass followed now full with a rather golden looking liquid.

Staring into the flames Harry then raised his glass and said to himself " to all of those who I can't see no more but who I will always have known somewhere and love for eternity " He then drained the glass in one and seemed to resuming his staring into the fire which was now spitting a lot. He stirred a little in his thoughts and the scar that had pained in for so many years which now was quite faded could been seen beneath his hair as he ruffled his head into a more comfortable position. He got up and moved towards a door that lay on the other side of the room and opened it with a large creak and mumbled to himself it looked like a small library that was storied in his house with many leather bound books of all shapes sizes and colours. There in the distance lay a cage which was quite vacant and empty. Harry moved towards the window and with a shove it opened he pursed his lips and made a long loud whistle and out of the distance a barn owl came floating towards him like some sort of ghost. On the table closet to Harry was a picture of him Ginny and his children they were waving up at him. He looked at the picture one brief moment and then the owl seemed to ruin the moment with its flapping on the table where the picture was." Right then I have some work for you today I need you my old friend to go to Hogwarts and give this letter to the Headmaster their oh and here have this for your trouble and long journey" and out of his pocket he withdrew a dead rat. He bird accepted and gnawed on his master knuckles in an affectionate way. And don't be late back Barabbas. Harry called after the bird but it had already left and was fleeting ever further from view.

Harry then sat himself in front of the desk which now had a few feathers scat upon it he open up one of the draws from the desk and pulled out a picture that was moving like the one that lay upon his desk. There in the frame of the new picture sat a wizard with ginger hair and distinctive freckles around his nose next to him a witch who had long bushy hair that resembled something of a long mane. Harry recognised this pair to be Ron and Hermione Weasley and in front of then where their children Hugo and Rose next to them Victore who stood with a wizard who hair was a funny shade of purple this was Teddy Lupin one of Harry's long gone friends and teacher at Hogwarts son . Teddy had never had the pleasure of meeting his Mother and Father as they had died on this day 40 years ago and were one of Harry's closet's friends were both Tonks and Remus . He sat in silence staring at the picture which bared their faces smiling up ay Harry who seemed to feel a large pit in his stomach open up.

Harry had lost everything he had held dear to him from childhood right to this point here. What do you call a man who has felt such immense pain to this extent and what can anyone say to take his pain away. He lost just five years ago the best friends that he had ever had that now sat there in this old picture grinning from ear to ear at him. See the Weasley's had nearly lost everything that they had left of their large family Mr and Mrs Weasley had died 25 years previous of old age where as their one son Fred who was the first to leave the family was only 20 and was killed the same night Voldemort had attacked at Hogwarts. Percy who the family very rarely heard from was found in a lake under mysterious circumstances a few months after Fred had died It was thought to have been done by the small group of outstanding death eaters. Bill then was killed 5 years later in the gringrotts tragedy which had killed 15 wizards and 200 or more goblins that was thought to have been done by the death eater Dawlish and his outstanding group who also had at his power Igor Karkoff. Hermione and Ron had been sent to St Mungo's showing signs of being cursed along with George Weasley they never recovered and the curse drove them to madness and slowly killed their minds and tortured their bodies until they gave in. They had taken their children on a day out while away in Romania to show them sites of where Charlie had once housed dragons until his fatally accident where a dragon burnt him to death on their return the had all collapsed by this tree the children ran to the nearest place to hide and the eldest of them sent a patronus for help when they came they where apparated back to St Mungo's where those terrible events happened.

Finally the most painful and personal deaths within the Weasley family took place only two years ago when Ginny Harry's wife of nearly 30 years had died suddenly in the night he woke up to find her looking blank and empty of her usual warmth and brightness instead she bare the mark of death she was pale and white and looked like she too had been jinxed or hexed but she had just slumbered into her death. Harry heart wrenched at the thought of seeing her body lying their motionless. See all of the order of the phoenix that had once stood up against Lord Voldemort had slowly died leaving Harry the only one left to tale their great adventure and tale. He stood up abruptly at this thought flicked his wand an another drink of fire whiskey appeared in front of him in the same glass. He knocked it back as thought it were a medicine to a undesirably pain that he's heart felt and that could been seen etched upon his face .Which you could see more now in the dabbling light that was issuing from the new sun rising. He looked out of the widow and said to himself well is this the day where my new journey begins and a painful existence ends for he could never get their faces out of his lonely mind. No matter how much he tried they all seemed to be sketched in the back of his head and it would just chose people at random so that he could remember them for what they looked like before they had pasted. Harry had often wondered why his time would have not come sooner for he felt that to live like this was not to live at all .Even thought there was life of the next generation all around him what all his children had grown up and where getting married or having their own family but Harry felt less a part to that as he felt like it was time for him to step back and let them take charge of life. Thought Voldemort was dead he had left a huge gapping cursed hole not only in the shape of his scar but in his heart and life.

The sun had rose faster than ever and as Harry moved out of the room into the large sitting room the fire flashed green and a man's voice issued from it " Head master of Hogwarts wishing to see you in reply to your letter if you allow me pass Mr Potter". At those words Harry was then reminded vividly of a large bat like man with a hooked nose and a sneer on his face his once enemy that had turned out to be a unknown protector of Harry Professor Snape. At that Harry then seen his face and it faded into the distance of his mind as he said with little energy as possibly "you may pass professor".

Within a matter of seconds a wizards dressed in grey robes was piling out onto the carpet where he reached Harry's transfixed and glazed eyes. " Hello Mr Harry Potter i take it pleasure to meet you. Said the man now stood close to Harry with his hand outstretched looking for a hand to shake but he never received on to do so instead Harry got up and snapped " so who are you and how are you finding Hogwarts" The man looked perplexed had this man not read that he was appointed there're last summer. "Well Mr Potter i am and Professor Scabious I was appointed Head master last year and I find that Hogwarts in doing just what i expected and that is producing fine inquisitive students and excellent opportunities."

There was a long pause between them like cats eyeing each other up then Harry interrupted " is it just how I remember expect the others are gone" scabies answered with a puzzled look "Why yes Mr Potter and i am pleased of your visit after all it has been a long awaited on what after 40 years of no signs of you the castle will welcome you in open arm" "Now come Mr potter the floo portal awaits us and so does the school for you are needing to talk to them as i understand from your letter."

Harry flicked his wand and robes encased him and he looked a different man much smarter and a little less troubled in his robes or was this due to the prospect of going to the place where it had ended. Harry then Gazed at Scabious and said "come on then we must not keep them waiting any longer then they need for the great Harry Potter comes to see them." This made Scabious smile and Harry did as well it felt like the first time in a long while that he had seen someone who found that funny. They went through the green fire place into the office that Harry had not seen in a long while it had many portraits on the wall many of them still asleep and one more seemed to have been added to then that of Professor McGonagall . Her portrait seem to be in a state of sleep so Harry moved his eyes quickly round the room fawkes perch was gone and the silver instruments that Harry always wondered about were gone as well. He sat there looking at the office that he had once seen as a home in itself, However it seemed less like this and chilled Harry to the core. How could have anyone changed this office from the memory of that of Dumbledore's.

At the mention of his name Harry looked up to the large portrait of a wizards with silver hair and a crooked nose upon which balanced his half moon spectacles and next to him his planned killer and assinater Snape sat. He had never spoke to Snape's portrait but he was the one who had order it to be moved from the cold dark dungeons too the place where Harry thought he belonged more so then anyone for he was a braver man then Harry by far. Yet Harry had never said anything of that nature to him. For as a teenager until his death and what he saw in the pensive Harry thought he was the greasy git same attitude as his father by far and that is why Snape had hated him so . He wished he could just say sorry but then he was bombarded by a question " so I take it you are here to commemorate those who died on this ground 40 years ago." "Looks like you been doing your homework professor" snapped Harry in a sarcastic tone as Harrys gazed moved from the portrait of Snape who seemed to be at peace and mouthed the worded always Harry remember from Snape memory. Professor Scabious looked round and said "well come on then the students should be out of bed by now it is 6 am and they will arrive to the hall at approx 7 am they will be so happy to see a wizards such as yourself here would you care to join me and my staff for breakfast" Harry nodded and moved out of the room have one last glance at all three of the portraits before the door was shut .


	2. The Broken Remains

There was much anticipation as the students sat in their house tables looking eagerly at Harry. After they eaten the Headmaster stood to address them and boomed " Quiet Quite" the students mouths shut immediately " As you have probably seen already we have a guest with us today in the great hall and most of you may not know his name would any one like to guess who he is please raise your hand." At this only a few people raised their hands mainly from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables Scabious picked a first year girl student from Gryffindor who answer in a sheepish voice " that man sir is Harry Potter the boy who lived" at that Harry sat up he had not heard many people call him that in the past few years but then he had been out of touch with the world of magic since Ginny had died. The only time he remember being called that was by the daily prophet readers in his first and fifth years. Only in his fifth year is was a spin on of the boy who lies rather than lives.

Harry Looked at the first year student who answered and nodded at her she was small in for her age and had long black hair that was really wavy and her eyes were a sharp colour of brown she had freckles on her checks. Hair did not see any of his old friends faces in her for he had hoped it may have been one of the Weasley grandchildren. Or maybe even some relative from Neville Long bottom who once taught in this school before he disappeared while looking for a great ancient plant of some kind. Harry then got up from the table and move gingerly across to the large golden owl post which had once been Dumbledore's. And stood next to the Headmaster who seemed to nod his approval at Harry and whisper "go on then son".

What Harry said next shocked the students "Thank you for that information I have not heard in a long time as I have lost myself for a long time in the many sorrows that most of you will never have to face that happened on this ground in this room in fact 40 years ago today for in this room the greatest adventure ended here for me and a life began , However cursed that life has been to this point. For you see on that night and many years that had pasted I had lost more friends and family then you will ever have to and for that many of you will stay innocent and true I hope." For what do you call a man who has not only been an orphan but is a widower and has felt the most unbelievable pain for years about those friends that he had lost in the fight against immense evil.

See I had the chance all those years ago to given in as on this night I died for a brief time but then decided that I needed to finish what I had started and that is why I returned. After that life seemed so bless until I would here the grave news of another friend or protectors fight against the great darkness of death himself. But death has never touched me since the night that I was re blessed with life and became the master of death. For you see life and death works in mysterious ways. See you all look at me as thought to say well what has that got to do with me what happens in your personal life.

I tell you why for in my life I have seen true horrors that no one will ever witness again because of me and my loved ones . I have stopped evil and made the world a happier place for you all to live. You see that is why I am here to tell you their stories and why they died to not only protect me but to make in the end a better world for us all which some may take for granted. If they didn't fight here in this story of mine you would not have the life you do and nor would I. I tell you this in the hope that no one ever tries to be like Voldemort or the Death Eaters again at that most of the room shuddered. Harry was surprised that they knew who that man was but they never knew the men women and children that had died for him.

He then seemed to go into a trance and spoke allowed. "Where do I begin this tale of mine I have never been sure for their is so much to tell. But then the idea seemed to click and he told them of his mother and father dying and saving him and how he became who he was destined. Then he told them of his first reasonably quite three years in Hogwarts. He completely skipped over the Dursley they were not memories which he wished to relive here at his childhood home.

He also told them of one of the bravest kids who he was at school with Cedric Diggory's death in the tournament. Then he told them of Sirius and how he had helped save Harry's life that night when he meet for the first time the Death eaters who were there to kill him but never got the satisfaction at that Harry's heart gave a great jolt as he could recall the veil where Sirius glided through and left Harry's world shattered.

Then he told them what he had found the most difficult story to tell of how Snape had killed Dumbledore yet he never was a bad person as Harry had found out only in the death of him. For this was all planned in aim for Snape to protect the soul of Draco Malfoy. And so that Dumbledore could die in dignity. He told them that his tomb lay by the black lake in the grounds and that on the day of his funeral he was sure that he was their watching them as he is now. He told them about the death of Fred, Lupin , Tonks and all those who had died here that night at Hogwarts 40 years past.

At this moment many of the students felt great sadness for Harry. Until the point where Harry pointed the place to where Voldemort had died right where the Slythrin table was now sat. Some of the Slytherins at this looked shocked and had gone really white will others thought that it was cool to be sat there. Harry then told then that least they should forget all their lives and that those people have more honour then he who stand here before them a broken and upset man who feels so lost in the new world around him for he has little less to lose and the prospect of a lot of time left. Harry then resumed his set back by the teachers some of who were looking at him in awe at what he had just said. Others were crying like babies for they had never heard something so beautiful as a living man who could remember every pain in his life and how they had effected the world that they now sat in.

Harry felt quite ill at this point as thought he was fallen through the earth that lay around him he thought it must have been all the excitement of the being here so close to his friends and family yet so far away from the world that they were in. He then looked up as the Head master told the school how Harry's words of remembrance are something people should not ever forget and his story was one to treasure as a reminder of what true evil does and how it takes a lot of courage for Harry to have done what he had just for he had not said half of that stuff in 40 years.

Then watery eyed Harry looked at the faces in the room and felt content that they had got his message which was never to follow in the evil footsteps of wizards past so that the world that he and the others had helped build could stay the way that it was meant to be. The room full of students left the Hall and Harry and the other teachers were left there. Harry looked really white and pale in the face and Scabious said" I understand that what you have just done has probably been the hardest thing for any man but to have lived through that and tell their tell makes you stronger than any man that I have ever met."

Harry felt theses words pierce him as thought they were being said by an old ghost of Dumbledore. He led Harry away into his office where the pictures now stood and looked as the door creaked open. Harry felt that he had done the last bit of what his life was intended for which was to pass the message on of what he had and the others had achieved that night.


End file.
